devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon
Demons, also called Devils, are one of the two dominant species in the Devil May Cry universe, alongside humans and angels, although the latter has never made any appearance in the canonical series. They are the primary lifeforms indigenous to the Demon World. Although their exact nature is unclear, it is known that they embody the forces of darkness. An alternative use of the word "Demon" is used to refer to any creature or force in the series that is malevolent or hellish in nature. Description & Abilities Demons come in a wide array of shapes and sizes, are physically stronger than normal humans, and are able to perform superhuman and supernatural feats with relative ease. The most prominent ability displayed by almost every demon seen in the series thus far is immortality; demons are known for living for over two thousand years without a subjecting to old age or death. In Devil May Cry 2, Arius sought this power by summoning the powers of Argosax. The abilities of demons are often greatly varied among the middle and higher ranks. Demons usually seem to possess powers that are based on a certain element, such as fire, ice, or lightning. After a demon is killed, it is possible for its power to be turned into a weapon known as a "Devil Arm", though, as with the Sword of Sparda a demon does not necessarily have to die to create a weapon from its power. Even though demons possess abilities beyond that of any human, that does not prevent humans from being able to fight and even kill a demon. Humans with enough skill to do so seem to be very rare, but those that do often become Devil Hunters. Most demons are generally very selfish, power-hungry, and cruel, and often seek to increase their own power or influence. Very rarely do demons ever show remorse or pity, particularly when regarding humans. On the other hand, some demons are able to love and care, and decide to follow Sparda's ways or live in the human world. In Devil May Cry 4, Dante suggests that when a demon becomes selfless or loves, they can achieve greater powers. In Devil May Cry, it is suggested that demons can even become human, at least metaphorically, by learning to feel and express complex emotions such as sadness and love for another. In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Dante comments on two occasions that humans are, in a way, worse and more terrible than demons. Lady makes a similar remark at the end of Devil May Cry 3 by realizing that there are humans who are just as evil as most demons, as well as demons who are capable of kindness and compassion. This may imply that demons are very similar to, if not exactly the same as, humans in their nature, and that the definition of demons as completely evil and humans as completely good are simply popular moral prejudices perpetrated by humans. Demons and humans Because of their inherent beyond-human physical and mystical abilities, most known demons view themselves as superior to humans, and as such wish to rule over them. It is implied that before Sparda's uprising, the demons held dominion over the human world and there were many gates and portals created between the two realms; ever since Sparda sealed off the demon world from the human world, demons have been attempting to regain dominion over the humans. It is seen that certain demons have disguised themselves as humans and gained an incredible amount of influence in the criminal underworld, the wealthy upper-class, and even close family members and business associates of powerful individuals. However, there are also demons who deny their heritage and go to the human world to live in peace.Devil May Cry graphic novelsDevil May Cry: The Animated Series Despite the inherent differences and inequalities between humans and demons, they are able to mate and produce half-demon offspring (traditionally referred to as a Cambion) which possess qualities of both species. Such example is the protagonist Dante, along with his twin Vergil, who were the sons of the human Eva and the demon Sparda. Nero is also of both human and demonic lineage, allegedly of Sparda's bloodline. Hybrid demons are greatly despised by full-blooded demons as they are seen as an incomplete mockery of their power. DmC: Devil May Cry In the new series, demons are an ageless supernatural species that have always been at war with angels. They seem to have greater control over the human realm. Dante states that demons exist "in every level of society in every part of the world"http://www.gametrailers.com/video/tgs-11-dmc-devil/723517. The demons control everything, from banking to food production, which is visible in the dimension of Limbo. Here the lies of the demons are unmasked, showing that by controlling society they intend to destroy humanity. A poster for "Candie's" hamburgers for instance becomes "GLUTTONY IS GOOD", and the ad "Home Loans for You" becomes "HOMELESS FOR YOU". The demons are even able to influence the media, either by controlling the humans involved or having demons give the news, such as Bob Barbas. The influence of the demons seems to be contested by a group called "The Order"E3 DmC Trailer, which seeks to destroy demons and their spheres of influence. As opposed to Dante's Angelic Powers, his Demonic powers manipulate the world to his advantage. Trivia *There are three main biblical theories regarding the origin of demons: 1) They are fallen angels who sided with Lucifer in his revolt against God and were cast out of Heaven with him. 2) They are the disembodied spirits of a race that existed on Earth before humanity who were condemned and subesquently destroyed by God. 3) They are the malicious souls of the Nephilim, a race of human-angel hybrid cannibal giants who were condemned and slain by God when he sent the Great Flood. *The word demon comes from the Greek daemon, a being of Greek mythology intermediate between gods and men. These beings also served as attendant powers or spirits, which, ironically, is also a definition applied to angels. *In Muslim theology, the equivalent of demons are djinn, one of a class of spirits that inhabit the Earth, assume various forms, and exercise supernatural power. The Muslim equivalent of the Devil, Iblīs, is one of the djinn. *In Devil May Cry, Dante states that demons do not possess souls. However, this is untrue, as Bianco Angelos are powered by either a human or demonic soul. As such, this assumption is merely a moral prejudice on Dante's part. References Category:Demons